<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>格诺：车里的秘密约会 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565086">格诺：车里的秘密约会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原本的秘密约会计划泡汤，但是有了新的秘密约会计划。</p><p>“这可不是我想要的约会。“</p><p>“我可还没决定让你的期待白白落空呢。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>格诺：车里的秘密约会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这可不是我想要的约会，”诺克提斯整个人缩在副驾驶座上，翘起双腿用膝盖顶着车内储物盒的盖子，彻底从车窗前消失。<br/>
看着他这副彻底抛弃了皇家身份的不得体坐姿，他的现任男友——他专属的王之盾——格拉迪欧只是双手交叉搭在方向盘顶端，戳着下巴，像是等塞车等了一个小时的司机一样，眼睛无目的的过滤车前看到的画面。<br/>
“这不是没办法吗？”格拉迪欧说得事不关己，反而瞥了眼和自己视线并排的那双架起来的膝盖，冲膝盖的主人耸了下肩，“这不是也行？看看游行。”<br/>
“你是指看看路西斯老百姓们的后脑勺吗？”<br/>
“王子殿下看看自己子民的后脑勺有什么不满？”格拉迪欧说这话可不是为了吵架，“没人看到您在秘密约会，更没人料到您在他们身后几米处秘密约会，这不是挺刺激？”<br/>
“的确…”诺克提斯拖着超长的音，好像最后一个单词彻底发音结束后他赌着的气也就会随之消失…<br/>
“如果这算是秘密约会。”<br/>
显然失望并没跟着气一起消失。</p><p>他们在节日游行日这晚跑去人烟稀少的绝佳秘密地点从高处观看烟花的计划泡汤了，而这都归功于游行项目本身和正在整修的主大路。<br/>
整修让每年的游行路线不得不变动，而游行所需的道路绕着市中心一大圈，基本把大道都给封了，而围观的人群把两旁堵得水泄不通。<br/>
他们绕不过去，能走的地方也因为车流量而出现了缓慢的塞车长队，而另一条路早就因为前方的维修区域而封锁，因此两个人被堵了回来。<br/>
现在他们的车子悄悄地停在游行街道附近的巷子里，像是在杀时间。<br/>
为了低调借来的车很不起眼，毕竟他们不能让人们看到皇家专用车大摇大摆的停在大马路旁的巷子里，怎么说都太可疑了。诺克提斯也是好好的便装了一把，网购来的朴素衣服和专门放找他喜欢的动漫角色买的帽子，把他当了一个严严实实，差点他就想耍酷戴个墨镜，但是被伊格尼斯阻止了…哪有人大晚上的戴个墨镜坐车里还躲在昏暗的巷子中？<br/>
好在光顾着观看大街上游行列队和音乐表演的路人们根本不知道这条街上，他们的身后，某个不起眼的巷子里，那两朴实无华被阴影遮起来的车中，居然有他们国家的王子。</p><p>当然诺克提斯什么也看不到，除了巷口路出来的那点围观人的后脑勺…虽说他也不在乎每年参演队伍内容都差不太多的游行节目，却为他们没能找个僻静的地方亲密而倍感失望。<br/>
“我们当然在约会，”若是以前听诺克提斯这样抱怨，格拉迪欧早就开始教育他了。然而现在关系变了，此时的计划目的也吹了，面对恋人的委屈他只有点心疼，还有点头痛。<br/>
于是王之盾负有责任的暑期手指头，一个一个开导恋人的小脑瓜。<br/>
“一，我约了你约会，你答应了。二，我们的确为了约会而做足了准备才出的门。三，你我现在独处，完全的两人世界。四，你刚才亲我亲得可热情了，对我们的约会认知度可是在标准线以上。”<br/>
“五，我是曾计划在人烟稀少的山坡上给你点福利的。”诺克提斯张开五指巴掌，狠狠推了一把他心上人强爽的胳膊，憋住被逗笑的嘴角挤出一句耐人寻味的话报复对方。<br/>
“哦？”格拉迪欧挑起眉毛，夸张的向后一靠。他手指不知道何时溜到了座位旁的椅座调节器上，往后一压，跟着座位靠背就躺了下去，邀请一样的侧头冲对方伸出手掌心。<br/>
“怎么样的福利还不能在这种地方送？”刚才还因为车前窗外街道的灯光而蓬荜生辉的霞色眼眸此时落入到黑内昏暗的光线中，像是期待猎物送入嘴边的猛禽。<br/>
“放心吧，没人注意到这边，也看不清这里。任何事我都可以处理。你知道的，我能保护你。”<br/>
是，诺克提斯当然知道格拉迪欧能保护他，没人能伤害他，毕竟格拉迪欧可是他的盾，是珍视他的恋人。<br/>
没人比格拉迪欧更合适陪他出来了，毕竟格拉迪欧尔职责就是无时无刻伴在他左右，护他周全。<br/>
他们的恋情就连雷吉斯和克拉鲁斯也知道，而格拉迪欧被他自己以为的还要受雷吉斯的赏识。总而言之，带着王子外出偷偷约会，雷吉斯对此很放心。<br/>
而伊格尼斯只是照常嘱咐他们注意安全和要低调，除此以外只是提醒格拉迪欧要注意保护措施，不要干得太猛，说得格拉迪欧直翻白眼，而伊格尼斯连断开语句喘个气都不需要，一本正经的说完了。</p><p>诺克提斯从车座上坐了起来，他的视线也越过车窗再度回到了街道上。<br/>
路灯的光辉，强烈欢快的梦幻乐曲，人们的欢呼，还有花车彩灯的闪烁，那些七彩生动的节日气氛都被路西斯子民围起的矮墙隔开，像是一切生命的湍流都聚集在这一圈主大道上。<br/>
没人朝后方昏暗的巷子里看，也没人会在意那些还在上班而或者留在家未来参观游行的人的今晚计划，更没人知道他们的王子此时就坐在车中，好似被光和影隔开。<br/>
从人群背影那头照来的灯光反而把一切的影子拖长，在他们脚后填补上地面上闪烁的彩光，同大楼间的昏暗小道融为一体。<br/>
诺克提斯寻得一丝平静，此时即使他有这样的身份，距离那些人如此之近，也没人会发现他。<br/>
人们背对着他，令他有着不一样的感受，但又像是只有自己能窥视那般小小的兴奋。<br/>
而这里，他能真切的感受到一个人的目光。来自格拉迪欧的视线从始至终都落在他的身上，只有格拉迪欧会注视着他，与他同在，在这个危险又隐蔽的交界线后的影子中，同他分享这份秘密约会的喜悦。</p><p>年轻的王子放下腿伸展了一下刚才蜷缩太久的腰，接着他撑着座位和工作台，猫着腰在车顶下，敏捷快速的翻过中央扶手区，就这样把脚挤进格拉迪欧的腿两侧，爬到了那副强壮的身体上。<br/>
双腿行动不便，身后还有方向盘的拥簇，诺克提斯叮叮咚咚的弄出一小串噪音，才让自己整个覆盖在了自己王之盾的身上。而他身下的人只是看着他的行为，等着他爬进怀抱，简单的伸出胳膊搭上他的腰，被他迎入高处。<br/>
“想开了？”格拉迪欧扬起嘴角牵动着横跨眼睛拖下来的疤痕，带着一点挑衅的味道。<br/>
诺克提斯也不甘示弱，他狠狠的压在对方的胸口上，彼此呼吸的起伏相互抵着双方，居高临下的将自己于暗影里深邃的蓝眸洒在对方的面前，“只不过不想浪费今天那么期待的心情。”<br/>
间断的对视在无言中忽略了时间，仿佛时间的指针悄然溜走了好几秒，让这份漫长催化着他们之间再度燃起的热情。<br/>
“我可还没决定让你的期待白白落空呢，”骑士的低语混杂上成熟的荷尔蒙气息，带着再熟悉不过的味道升入诺克提斯的鼻腔和耳根下。<br/>
紧随其后，王子相对较小纤细的身体被对方健硕的手臂搂紧，身子猛然往下迎合，迫使他不得不更换成胳膊肘支撑在对方的头两侧。脸和脸之间的距离拉近，几乎用彼此填满了整个视野，双眸紧锁，诺克提斯暧昧的用手臂圈抱住对方躺在那里的面容，指尖迫不及待的爬进打了发胶的棕发里。<br/>
格拉迪欧的手指摩挲着自己恋人的腰部，接着便化作一条巨蟒探入下方，游走在恋人的尾椎和翘臀之上。随后伴随着凝视中渐慢却变沉的呼吸，最终他的拇指翘起了紧绷的裤子边缘，将拇指卡了进去，挑逗一样的勾起一个缝隙让车内的气温流入诺克提斯的股后方，紧接着又被他松开的裤子绷了回去。<br/>
诺克提斯对于屁股后方的一系列动作感知得一清二楚，他眯起眼一声不吭，唯独在裤子的松紧弹回自己的屁股上时吐出了一层稍厚的呼吸，为错了位而露出肌肤的胯部感到些许不适。</p><p>即便在这样的光线下，格拉迪欧仍然能依靠他的直觉和有限的视野精准的描绘出诺克提斯脸上的每一个表情，从而令他满足的发出一促嗤笑，稍微一抬头就让嘴唇酌了口近在咫尺的甘甜双唇。<br/>
诺克提斯好比被蛛丝粘住的蝴蝶，就这样被对方的嘴巴捉紧，顺着对方躺回的姿势追上去，亲自为这个仓促的浅吻增加了力度与时长。<br/>
玻璃外的音乐声伴随空气的压力挤压车体，跟随古典的节奏砰砰的震动内部的座位，不间断的给交缠中的两人输入波动，像是鼓舞他们体内的热浪一般喧嚣不已。<br/>
格拉迪欧的手开始不安分，像是他这样在岗位上自制力强的人，此时都是故意而为之，所以才那么快就撩开恋人的衬衫，用磨出茧的手指擦上白皙干练的后腰。<br/>
一路沿着脊椎的沟壑往上爬去，格拉迪欧不受衣物阻拦的将那层隔阂他们彼此的不了推到卷起。诺克提斯变不动声色的抬起腰和胸口帮他开路，乖乖配合着让衣服拖拉到胸口附近，大片的后背暴露于空气以及对方的臂弯中。</p><p>格拉迪欧这回可以更加自由的探索他已经寻觅过每寸地点的肌肤，在诺克提斯脊梁上打了个转后沿着脊椎徘徊，最后回到原点，意犹未尽的钻入推低的裤腰中爱抚着尾骨末端臀瓣的起点，时刻都能往更深处前进。<br/>
“该停下了…”诺克提斯尽可能不展现自己逐渐升温的情况，保持冷静的态度提醒对方，“这里可没有窗帘，格拉迪欧。”<br/>
诺克提斯赤裸的后背就斜对着车前玻璃，外面街道的光线首先就会笼罩在他亮出的腰背上，把他爬伏在别人怀里这件事暴露出来。<br/>
然而格拉迪欧现在是他的恋人，可不会听从命令。骑士不给王子多说的几句的机会，用火辣的亲吻堵住了眼前的嘴巴，巴掌不知羞耻的揉着对方丰韵的臀部，大概只有他能这样肆意用力蹂躏路西斯小王子的屁股！<br/>
“嗯…”诺克提斯很快就败下阵来，他脑子里的那些词都被不自控的忽视，舒服的一直哼哼。就像是被揉了肚子的猫咪，挠了脖子的小狗，他像极了一只要被舒服融化掉的小动物，瘫软在身下人娴熟的舌吻中，急不可耐的吮吸着嘴边潮湿的空气，手指静不下来的来回捏着身下人绷在肌肉上的T恤衫。</p><p>忽然诺克提斯翘起臀部夹紧腿，却因为趴着的关系没有成功，于是他慌乱的扯开同对方贴在一起的嘴巴，连忙伸手抓住对方早已悄然伸下去的另一只胳膊，硬生生制止已经捏到自己双腿间的手。<br/>
“别，会有反应的！”下意识压低声音却根本没用，诺克提斯从牙缝里挤出的话热乎又响亮的喷在格拉迪欧的耳朵里，甚至能从安静的车内分辨出他每个词尾缀后的颤抖喘音。<br/>
可惜他的手腕力度事实上没格拉迪欧大，更何况格拉迪欧已经先一步捏住了他的阴茎所在之处，彻底掌控了主导权，小王子的手根本一点办法也没有。<br/>
果不其然，格拉迪欧五指轻轻一捏，诺克提斯就发出羞耻的呻吟弓起背，感到一股热流从小腹内生出，钻向两腿间。<br/>
抓着格拉迪欧的手捏紧，却根本没法在王之盾紧实的肌肉上造成任何反抗效果，反而自己无力颤抖，像是只有依靠对方的手臂支撑他才能忍下欲望的诞生。</p><p>瞧见诺克提斯瞬间变得乖巧又柔弱，几乎放下脑袋枕在自己肩头撒娇，格拉迪欧的另只手便从衣服下取出，揉了揉那头被汗水微微熏湿的黑发，亲吻对方的额间。<br/>
他一边安慰的把吻颗颗烙印在干净的额头上哄着怀中的王子，另一边的手却进行的揉捏着掌心里的宝物，隔着裤子的布料挑逗着渴望他的小诺克提斯。<br/>
“停一下，格拉——啊…！真的，会，停不下来——”<br/>
“那就停不下来，”格拉迪欧的声音似近非近，像是从性欲的深渊出拽走了诺克提斯的思绪，逼迫小王子彻底失去了=身体的掌控权。<br/>
“你爬上来时不就说明你也挺想玩刺激的吗？”<br/>
该死，诺克提斯知道曾经的格拉迪欧很会和女人玩，对这方面的知识是他们好友四人中最多最丰富的，所以诺克提斯完全敌不过对方。更何况格拉迪欧深知诺克提斯喜欢怎么样的力度，怎么样的姿势，哪里最敏感，哪里最喜欢被碰触。<br/>
所以格拉迪欧故意用裤子封着对方的分身不为期解脱，反而贴着自己逐渐发硬的下体一层层描绘对方的形状，害得诺克提斯摆动着腰，难耐的蹭着他的胸口，不断喘出不成词的音节，哀求他的帮助。</p><p>“呵，我也硬了，诺克特。”<br/>
格拉迪欧低头透过黑暗从细腻的颜色分界线中找到对方湿润的眼角和发红的鼻头，脑子里翻找出对方在床上的姿势，重重呼出一口气，接受了身体的反应。<br/>
“才不要，”诺克提斯倒不是生气的口吻，而是求饶的样子，在他怀里扭了扭。<br/>
这句不是对于格拉迪欧反应的回应，而是知道对方有反应后会要求什么事，诺克提斯才先一步做出回答。<br/>
可是今夜可算有这样难得的机会享受刺激的约会，他才不会放任恋人临阵脱逃。所以他选择忽略小刚才的答案，像是诱导猎物一样的加快揉动的速度，嘴唇贴入颈下的黑发间。<br/>
“在这里做。没人看到。你不信我？”<br/>
“哼，”诺克提斯不服气的缩起肩，从他怀里往下滑要躲开，却被格拉迪欧轻轻松松按回怀中。<br/>
路西斯王子发软大酥的身子一点力气也没有，全部的力气都一股股的和挤奶油的往下跑，不受控的向他被困住的地方堆积，内裤里的水淌得热浪汹涌。</p><p>最终的结果就是格拉迪欧直接胜利，无需任何理由的按部就班做下去。而诺克提斯则自动投降，因为他当然信格拉迪欧，同时他也根本无法想象停下后自己身体所需忍耐的痛苦，所以他的想法和他嘴巴上的拒绝可是截然相反的。<br/>
像是给他的奖励，格拉迪欧一用力，把他发烫的屁股从拽低腰的裤子里掏了出来。滑脱的裤子堆积在他们两个人的腿间，前方膨起的底裤也被顺势勾下去，露出了可算解脱的红肿阴茎，可怜兮兮的在格拉迪欧的手心里滴着泪珠。<br/>
诺克提斯身子不自觉的侧起些，好帮自己硬挺的分身得到结果，更大程度的腾出空间送给格拉迪欧爱抚。而他本人则羞耻的埋在格拉迪欧的脖子旁，不甘心的搂着对方不放。</p><p>格拉迪欧虽然自己也有起了反应，但是他对这种还能应付，比诺克提斯好多了。他可以先把自己的小王子伺候舒服了，再来开始大运动。<br/>
因此揉着头发的手顺着后颈滑落，手指像是挠猫咪一样揉着对方的后脖颈，生茧的地方反复摩擦那片不怎么被碰触的光滑地带，一次次掠过发根边缘。<br/>
诺克提斯浑身打了几个机灵，体内一热就往临界点跑。耳边已经捕捉不到外界的噪音，他们在哪里，路上有什么，车前方有谁，他统统忘了个精光。只剩下自己的喘息，格拉迪欧的爱抚，还有下方舒服得不像话的套弄，以及后方把他拖入贪婪深渊的饥渴感。</p><p>“不要，不要！啊，不要，不…嗯，不要…要！”<br/>
诺克提斯仿佛一个坏掉的娃娃，不断念叨着没有意义的词语，像是用这个骚扰一下格拉迪欧的耳朵就能帮他报个小仇。<br/>
然而这几个“不要”到了后面就变了意思。因为格拉迪欧太过娴熟，也太清楚他喜欢怎么样的方法。加快的速度，一次次蛊惑的刮过铃口，还很懂的玩弄他的囊袋，让他几下就被带向高潮。<br/>
在这个紧要关头，他心底最根本的羞耻感仍在作祟。即使已经要搞不清楚自己还羞涩什么，但是车玻璃外忽明忽暗的光闪过他的侧脸时，他就回红着脸闭上眼，念叨着“不要”来劝导自己，不能在这种地方随随便便射得格拉迪欧满身都是。<br/>
然而他怎么可能忍住？手头也没有任何准备，他果不其然就这样射在格拉迪欧的手里，溅的肚子上和衣服上全都是。瞬间他和格拉迪欧贴在一起的地方就湿了大片。</p><p>这辆车怎么清理是以后的事，现在格拉迪欧伸出胳膊从后座掏出纸巾，却也为时过晚的弄脏了车子和两人的衣服，姑且擦了擦到处都是的精液。<br/>
诺克提斯趴在他身上还没缓过神，呼吸的起伏一阵阵推入格拉迪欧的胸口，像是诉说刚才的高潮让他多么的刺激。<br/>
但是王子可没有真的就这样示弱，他随后缓缓抬起手来回捶着格拉迪欧的胸口，巴掌拳头一起上，就是懒得多说话。<br/>
报复性的把眼角刺激出来的眼泪抹在格拉迪欧看不到的领口上后，诺克提斯这才吸了吸鼻子抬起头，拿湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛盯着不听话的恋人，绯红的脸颊却把他仍欲求不满的生理反应写在脸上。<br/>
“看来今晚约会地点该转移了，”格拉迪欧丝毫没有愧疚之情，好心情高过头。<br/>
反正他们本身约会后的目的地也是诺克提斯的公寓。</p><p>格拉迪欧通过按钮把座位复原，强行帮不敢动的诺克提斯跪坐起在他腿上，帮其提好裤子拉下衣服。<br/>
肚子上和裤子里都是粘哒哒湿乎乎的诺克提斯打了个激灵，忍着发凉有湿滑的触感强行翻回到副驾驶座上，一动也不敢动，而温存在他两腿间的裤子把他射出来的东西结结实实贴在屁股上，热得和烤炉一般。<br/>
“赶紧回家！”诺克提斯抓着安全带，浑身都很烫。<br/>
“好好，”格拉迪欧敷衍了事的服从了命令，笑着瞥了眼满脸通红还强行把露出玻璃的脸保持冷静的诺克提斯。<br/>
“不会让你忍太久的，”格拉迪欧毕恭毕敬的保证道，把车点着。<br/>
诺克提斯听着自己震入耳朵里的心跳拍数，强装不耐烦的态度催对方快点开车，随意就把脸别到了反方向。</p><p>如果真有人想之前那样逼迫王子，肯定要被当场处决。<br/>
而格拉迪欧呢？<br/>
死刑什么的，留到床上再说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>